Love Thy Nerd
by cartuneslover17
Summary: You people remember Madame Wu from "Goo Goo Gai Pan"? Wen-qi Wu flees China away from a drug dealer who vows to kill her if she doesn't marry him. She arrives in Springfield and meets a certain nerdy but cute scientist that makes her feel safe. And loved
1. Welcome to Homerica

_**Well, if you haven't already known, I'm a HUGE fan of pairing different cartoon characters together and while these two are from the same show, I can also pair together characters from different shows.**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

Wen-qi's eyes widened as she found a crumpled envelope among her office mail. The letter had the symbol of a snake stamped on it. Opening it, she read it slowly, each word making her heart beat faster with fear.

"If you refuse to accept my proposal," she read to herself, "consider your life cut short."

Her hands shook as she held the letter in her hands as she reflected back to the scene a few days ago...

_"No!" Wen-qi cried out as the man had knelt before her, a diamond ring in his hand. "I refuse to marry a man who is part of a gang and violence system!"_

_She took a step back from the man known as Fu Li, who was one of China's greatest drug dealers who got received his fortune through secret marketing of drugs and other illegal products._

_"But I can give you anything you want!" He exclaimed, not wanting to lose her. "I can buy you a ring for every week with the money I have!"_

_"Bah!" Wen-qi retorted. "Money cannot buy me love! And love is not something I feel towards you." She pointed a accusing finger at him. "Good bye!" And with that she left him in a huff._

Slowly coming back to reality, Wen-qi now realized that she had put her life in danger by saying no to this man. Now he was after her; he had the money to hire thugs to retrieve her and bring her to him, whether to marry or to die.

Wen-qi didn't want to die. Though she was in her early thirties, there was still so much in life she wanted to do. Go to America and become a great news reporter; she was getting tired of the adoption agency business. Make many American friends and hopefully meet the Simpsons again as she had done a long time ago during an adoption mishap; she wanted to see how Selma Bouvier was doing with baby Ling.

And then there was falling in love.

Wen-qi longed to meet an American man whom she could love truly and passionately. Secretly, when she had first met Homer Simpson, she thought he was the most dashing American man she had ever met and considered Selma and/or Marge to be the luckiest woman to be married to him. Wen-qi wanted to be lucky as well.

But luck seemed to be against her at the moment.

Dropping the letter into her pile, she threw her mail inside her desk and quickly got out of her office and rushing home.

She was going to pack her bags.

She didn't feel safe in China anymore. She had to leave and go somewhere safe, calm, but very inviting and wonderful. And she knew exactly where to go...  
_

Springfield.

Wen-qi looked out the window of the plane she had boarded as she gazed down at America for the first time. As the plane got closer, she gazed at the colorful and lively town that she knew a certain family lived in. She knew she'd definitely feel safe here.

"Now arriving in Springfield," the announcer said as the plane landed.

Grabbing her suitcase, Wen-qi walked out of the airport and imbibed herself in the smell of America. The smell of grease and gas and thickly scented perfumes really had her nose hairs stand on edge but she was proud to be in this town, nevertheless. She walked throughout the town known as Springfield as she searched for her needed destination, admiring the lovely shops and people she passed by.

Stopping in front of a Japanese restaurant, Wen-qi took a deep breath before she pushed herself through the door.

Akira, the restaurant owner, lifted his eyes from his order forms and saw her. His eyes widened.

"Wen-qi..." his voice trailed off in surprise as he gazed at her.

Wen-qi gravely smiled. "Hello, cousin Akira."

"So this drug dealer won't stop his threats until you agree to marry him?" Akira asked as he drove him and Wen-qi in his car. Wen-qi had explained everything on the way as they drove off, looking for a specific house.

As confusing as it was for most people, Wen-qi and Akria truly were cousins, despite her being Chinese and him being Japanese. A member from one family married into another and that's how they became cousins even though not of the same blood.

Wen-qi nodded, feeling guilty that she might be dragging her cousin into something dangerous. "America seemed like my only option. Seeing as how powerful this evil man is, I had decided to escape to this free country."

"This may be a free country," Akira told her, "but Americans take the freedom they have for granted if you have not already noticed."

They stopped in front of a specific house and got out of the car.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Selma Bouvier cooed as she bounced her adopted baby, Ling, in the air.

"More marshmallow squares," Marge Simpson announced as she placed a heaping plate on the coffee table for her family.

"Woo-hoo!" Homer exclaimed as he reached to get one.

"Can you believe it's been almost a six months since Ling was adopted?" Lisa Simpson asked as she dipped her marshmallow square into her cocoa.

"And it still feels like I've just adopted her yesterday," Selma sighed as she rocked her baby back and forth.

"And it still feels like yesterday when I had to pretend to be your husband," Homer said, cringing at the memory. "Uh! I hope that'll never happen again!"

"That makes two of us," Selma shot back.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Marge said as she went over to the door and opened it. As soon as she saw who it was, she could hardly contain her excitement. "Madame Wu!"

"What?" Selma exclaimed as she turned to see the Chinese woman, along with Akira, enter the house. "Madame Wu, it's so good to see you here in America!"

"It is an honor, indeed," Wen-qi said, smiling for the first real time since she left China.

"Please, sit down," Marge ushered her and Akira to sit on the couch next to Selma.

"Hello, little Ling," Wen-qi cooed as she gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.

"Because of you, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world," Selma told her proudly.

"Other than the fact you have no real husband and your waistline's going wider," Homer pointed out. Magre kicked him in the shin. "D'oh!"

"It is wonderful to see you, too, dear, Homer," Wen-qi told him, "you sure seem different from our last encounter. You seemed to become more handsome, and more...fit."

"Well, I do what I can to stay this good," Homer said modestly, smiling at her compliment.

"Yeah, by eating a whole fridge!" Patty Bouvier laughed.

"What brings you here, lady?" Bart asked. "Took the citizenship test and decided to make a living here?"

Wen-qi bit her lip as she looked over to her cousin Akira, who gave her a worried glance. He cleared his throat as he gazed at the family.

"Actually," he began, "my cousin is here in hiding."

"Hiding?" Homer asked. "From what? Because if it's got something to do with my recent brawl with those monks, then let me tell you that they should've saw it coming."

"No, no," Wen-qi sighed, "it's far worse." She lowered her head, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Have some cocoa, dear," Marge said as she offered her a cup, "tell us what's wrong."

The cup trembled in her hands as Wen-qi took a deep sigh. "I am running for my life from a man that wants me to marry him."

"Wow, there are even people in this world who hate the reality of marriage," Homer said. He gave a nervous glance at Marge. "Not that I think so. No way!"

"Who is this man?" Selma asked in concern. "Some politician?"

"No," Wen-qi murmured, " a drug dealer. Powerful one, too."

"So you're saying he's going to kill you just because you said no?" Bart Simpson asked. "Wow, some people can be really messed up."

"I took the next plane to America," Wen-qi continued, "I thought Springfield would be my sanctuary, seeing as my cousin, and you people, live here."

"Oh, you poor thing," Marge said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "well, we'll make sure no one dares place a threat on you. Isn't that right, Homie?"

"Don't worry," Homer told the worried Chinese woman, "getting killed doesn't happen often in Springfield, so you're more than safe."

"How are you two cousins?" Lisa asked Akira in confusion. "I mean, she's Chinese. You're Japanese, Akira."

"I'm her grandmother's daughter's son's daughter's in-law's son," Akira explained.

"So you're twice removed," Bart told him. Though he wouldn't admit it, Bart was showing he truly he a smart side a lot more lately.

"Correct," Akira told him.

"I'm sorry if I seem to have put you all in danger," Wen-qi apologized, feeling even more ashamed.

"Aw, we've been in danger a whole lot of times," Homer assured her, "this is no surprise."

"You're welcome into our home anytime," Marge told her, "and since you'll be staying here in America, allow us to show you around Springfield."  
_

"For the crappy town Springfield is," Homer explained to Wen-qi as they rode in his car, "we are a town full of love."

"Hey, jackass, watch it!" Yelled the driver behind him as he honked his horn.

"Go to hell!" Homer yelled out his window. He turned to Wen-qi and smiled at her. "But if there's one place where you can just forget all your toubles, it's Moe's." He parked his car in front of the tavern and opened her car door for her so she could get out.

Homer was greeted by his barfly buddies as he entered the tavern.

"Everyone, I'm not alone tonight," he told them, "so I want you all to make a warm welcome to my old friend, Wen-qi Wu." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he brought her in.

"Hubba hubba!" Carl exclaimed as he gazed at her features from head to toe. "Asian chick, oh yeah!"

"Hiya, toots!" Barney belched, a bit tipsy.

"Sexy outfit," Lenny told her. eyeing her green, silky dress.

"Like food, this is how I like my women," Moe said as he grinned slyly, "Asian style."

Wen-qi blushed madly as she clasped her hands together tightly. Growing up, she had always been told by her mother that she had grown from an adorable little girl to a lovely woman, often saying she inherited her late father's looks. If Wen-qi had ever known her father, he must have been a very handsome man.

"I said to welcome her," Homer barked as he led her to a stool beside him, "not make her feel uncomfortable!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Moe apologized. He turned to Wen-qi and smiled. "Care for a Duff on the house, doll?"

Wen-qi blinked in confusion. "I do not know this Duff you speak of."

"Sorry, she just came to America," Homer told the bartender, "just give her a small amount."

"Sure thing," Moe said as he placed a shot glass in front of him and poured some beer into it. He secretly pulled out a pill from his pocket.

"No ecstasy," Homer told him sternly.  
_

"Well, that didn't go well as I would have hoped," Homer said sheepishly as he continued driving them, his family now included, "at least they thought you were hot."

"Homer, you should've known better than to bring her to Moe's," Marge scolded, "you're friends always chase after almost every woman you bring there because they're lonely, single drunks."

"Can't blame them for being desperate," Homer told her.

"Maybe some foreign/American food will drop you out of your worries," Lisa assured Wen-qi. "It's dinner time and I'm sure you must be famished for something great!"

"Such as?" Wen-qi asked.

"Luigi's," Bart responded as the car stopped in front of the fancy, Italian eatery.

"Ah, the Simpsons!" Luigi himself exclaimed as he saw them enter the restaurant. "Family night out, no?"

"With an addition," Homer said, "meet Wen-qi Wu." He motioned to the Chinese woman who smiled politely at Luigi.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he took a good look at her. "She's a-beautiful! And so innocent-like."

Wen-qi blushed as she smiled to herself. 'Innocent' was often a word used to describe her character, though she didn't always measure up to that adjective as she would usually have a tough attitude.

They all sat at a table and placed their orders. Homer was already stuffing his face with pasta and breadsticks while the rest of the family talked to Wen-qi.

"So," Marge began, "how the adoption business back in China doing?"

The Chinese woman sighed. "It's boring, but going fairly well," she replied, "three babies have just recently been adopted."

"Wen-qi, I'm curious," Bart began, "you make so many families happy...haven't you ever considered having a family of your own?"

Wen-qi blinked at the question, her heart tightening. "I long for a family as wonderful as yours, dear Bart," she told him, "but finding the right man is very difficult."

"If you ever think finding a man's difficult, you have no trouble looking for me," called a voice.

Wen-qi turned to see a rough-featured man at a nearby table with a group of men look over to her, smiling and winking.

"Who are they?" Wen-qi whispered nervously to Marge.

"That's Fat Tony," Marge told her, "Springfield's local mob boss."

Wen-qi nearly choked on her pasta as Marge mentioned the word, 'mob boss'. With one more nervous glance at the mafia, Wen-qi slid down in her seat, scared.

"Oh, dear," Marge said as she looked at Wen-qi in concern, "I think we better take out food to go."  
_

"Don't worry about Fat Tony," Homer assured to a very tensed Wen-qi as he continued driving, "he's just widowed and is just looking for a woman that'll love both him and his son."

"If you really want to feel safe," Lisa told her, "there's always the mayor's building, now open for tour. Mayor Quimby makes sure this town is safe."

"Or at least tries, Lis," Bart corrected.

Entering the government building, Wen-qi observed the halls of every corner as she walked beside the Simpsons family.

"Er...ah...who's this?" Asked a slightly round man as he stepped in front of Wen-qi.

"Quimby," Homer said as he placed an arm around Wen-qi, "meet Wen-qi Wu, she just came here to America from China."

"China, eh?" The mayor asked as he eyed Wen-qi up and down. "Just so you'd know," he whispered to her, "my wife's not her right now." He winked at her.

Wen-qi gulped as she stepped back away from him, sidling close to Homer.

"I'd like to leave now," she told him desperately.

"Yeah, you're right," Homer told her, "government buildings can become so boring now-a-days!"

Homer continued driving the family as Marge apologized to Wen-qi over and over.

"I'm so sorry you're getting a bad first impression of America," Marge told her, "Springfield's not usually like this almost every week."

"It is alright, Marge," Wen-qi assured her, "if it's alright with you, I'd like to observe your education system."

"We can't bring her to school, though," Bart said, "it's the weekend."

"Wait, we can still take her to one place that always has one light on!" Lisa exclaimed. "Springfield Heights Institute of Technology!"

"S-H-I-T..." Wen-qi carefully spelled, "isn't that an acronym for-"

"It is," Lisa said dully, "this town is filled with lots of unfortunate names."

Professor Frink mumbled to himself as he observed a test tube closely. The college was closed for the night, but he, as usual, stayed behind to double-check on some last-minute experimenting that he could teach his daily classes about in hopes that the next Frink might be born.

"Hi, Frink!" Chimed two eager voices.

"Do-wah?" Professor Frink began, startled as he looked up from his work to see the Simpsons kids enter his room. "Ah, Bart and Lisa, are you here to try out my newly experimented tuna-flavored gum?"

"Ew, no!" Lisa exclaimed in disgust.

"Mmmmm..." Homer drooled as he and Marge, holding Maggie, entered, "Tuna-flavored gum..."

"Actaully, we're here to show an old friend around," Marge explained, "she's very fond in learning more about the education system."

"Frink," Homer as he motioned to Wen-qi. "Meet Wen-qi Wu."

The Chinese woman smiled politely before giving a traditional bow to the scientist. "Hello," she greeted shyly.

It didn't take a moment for Frink to realize that an actual woman was standing in his room. Looking at Wen-qi, he couldn't help but clutch his heart as it beat rapidly.

"Gah," he began nervously, "welcome, welcome to my lab, ma'am."

"Frink," Lisa began, "perhaps you could show her some of your new inventions."

"While you do that, where's that tuna-flavored gum?" Homer asked eagerly.

"Freezer," Frink told him pointing towards the direction.

As Homer and Marge walked in the direction he pointed, Frink nervously led Wen-qi, followed by Bart and Lisa, to a nearby desk.

"Um, this *ga-haven* little doo-wad right here helps make filing your nails easier so you won't have to focus on one finger at a time," he explained as he showed her a small, pocket knife-like gadget. He pressed a switch and five nail filers popped out.

Wen-qi's eyes widened in amazement.

"Back in China, I had to wait a very long time before all my nails were finally filed and ready to be manicured," she said, "but I guess it's because America always receives the best...besides freedom."

"Oh, I've always found China's political institution quite thrill," Frink told her fondly. He was usual nervous forming a conversation with women, but with this Chinese woman that found such interest in his inventions, all nervousness died down and he was actually talking to a girl that wasn't Marge or some other married woman.

"I think we should leave them for now," Lisa whispered knowingly to Bart. Nodding, the kids slipped away as Frink and Wen-qi got to know one another better.

"I'm guessing your wife must find you as a perfect encyclopedia, seeing as you know more than what a regular Chinese woman knows," Wen-qi said softly, her eyes fluttering shyly.

"Oh, no, I'm not married," Frink told her, almost feeling ashamed that someone like him in his early thirties still had no wife. "I never had a date, to be honest." He lowered his head. "My prom date was a robot I built out of trash cans, and even it walked out on me before the last dance."

"Oh, that's awful," Wen-qi gasped in shock.

Frink looked at her, surprised at her pity for him, though she wasn't the first one. "What about about you? Are you married?" He sounded almost hopeful.

Wen-qi shook her head. "I had just recently turned down a proposal for...crucial reasons." Her eyes darted back in forth in pure paranoia.

"The man must have been a real brute for you to turn him down," Frink said sincerely.

Wen-qi couldn't help but smile at his sincere words. "He may have been a powerful man, but his money could never buy my love, seeing as how it was received in the first place."

"So, uh..." Frink began, nervously playing with his fingers, "you're single then?"

"Of course," Wen-qi said, "although, it seems like in every American corner you turn, you feel like you're a walking sex object just because you're a woman from another country." She sighed, remembering the earlier events of being hit on and being stared at from her legs to her chest because of her Asian features.

"Men can be pretty gritty," Frink told her, "even I know that."

"You certainly aren't like other men," Wen-qi chuckled as she smiled at him sweetly, "and I like that."

"Ga-hey..." Frink blushed madly by her statement. "Well, uh, thank you...thank you for the compliment."

"I have to return back to my cousin's place," Wen-qi told him, "Akira's my twice removed cousin by the way." She smiled at Frink. "Perhaps we can continue our conversation tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? She wanted to see him again and talk more on the laws of physics or whatever? Frink felt he was dreaming.

"Oh, yes, indeed!" Frink exclaimed excitedly. "I am always free to talk to!"

Wen-qi laughed as Homer and Marge walked beside her.

"Hey, Frink," Homer began, "does your gum make colors on your tongue?" He opened his mouth to show his tongue was green.

"Oh, dear," Frink muttered, "I must have mixed my mood mixture with my iodine."

"Ready to go home, Wen-qi?" Marge asked the Chinese woman.

"Yes," Wen-qi nodded, "this was quite an experience." She turned to Frink and smiled. "Perhaps America isn't such bad a place afterall."

"Bye, Frink," the kids waved as they exited out the door.

"Goodbye," Frink said, waving. He watched as Wen-qi was the last to leave, taking one graceful step at a time as she continued smiling at him.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Frink," Wen-qi said softly before she went out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Frink couldn't help but lean back on his desk and clutch his chest.

"Oh, sweet glaven..." he sighed. "I feel as if the emotion swing virus has plagued itself upon me...  
_

_**It's called the Love Bug, Frink. **_


	2. Nerd's Big Date

**_I know, it's been MONTHS since I've updated this story! So I'm basically just going to post the remaining chapters and just finish it. :)_**

**_Please read and review!  
_**_

Wen-qi had only been in America for a few days, and it felt so much like home that she barely missed China at all. Staying with her cousin Akira helped

them bond even more, making up for the years they were apart. Though America was wonderful, Wen-qi found it difficult to fit in.

"Why not this?" Patty asked as she showed Wen-qi her a white top that was small and seemingly tight.

Wen-qi shook her head. "Isn't there a dress that is similar to all my dresses?" She was with Patty and Selma at the Springfield Mall.

"Honey, we're in the US," Selma told her, "show a little."

"Very well," Wen-qi sighed. She loosened one button on her Chinese top. "There. I've shown a little."

"That won't show any cleavage," Patty told her. She pulled at her own dress a little. "This is what you gotta show."

"Ah! My eyes burn!" Homer cried as he saw Patty from a distance.

"Shut up, lardbutt!" Patty shouted over at him.

"Okay, how about something like this?" Selma showed Wen-qi a green sundress that could easily resemble her green silk Chinese dress.

"Hmm," Wen-qi inspected it thoroughly, "it has no sleeves, the skirt is a bit short as above the knees, and the neckhole is a bit wider than needed...I'll take it."

"Where are you off to, Wen-qi?" Akira asked as Wen-qi adjusted her hair bun.

"I am going to visit Frink in his home for the very first time," she told him, "he said he wanted to show me his whole 'shebang'."

"Ah, Frink and his crazy inventions," Akira chuckled, "have fun."

Walking to Frink's house was no problem, especially in heels. For the time she had spent in Springfield, she had gotten to know Frink more. And the more she got to know him, the more she just wanted to spend time with him. And coming to his house just excited her.

Arriving at Frink's house, she was amazed by the machinery that completely displayed his property. Walking to his front door, she rang the doorbell and waited.

Opening the door, a large robot stood before her. Wen-qi screamed.

"Ga-hey, don't worry!" Frink assured her as he stood in front of the robot. "He's just one of my servant robots."

Wen-qi clutched her heart from her awful surprise. She was glad to see Frink.

Frink led her inside as his robot just idly wheeled around, cleaning and doing other chores.

"Frink, I must say, your home is astonishing," Wen-qi told him, "it seems like everything about you is simply amazing."

"Ga-hay, aw, it's nothing, really," Frink responded, deeply blushing.

"Who is this fellow?" Wen-qi asked as she stopped beside a portrait that showed a picture of a man with an exact likeness of Frink.

"That, my dear foreigner," Frink explained, "is my father, John Frink Senior."

"He looks just like you," Wen-qi told him.

"True, we also have the exact brain intellectual," Frink told her, "except mine being a few decimal percentages above his."

"What's he like?"

"Well, basically, he's a scientist/explorer," he explained, "whether entering the deeps of the Amazon or trying to find a cure for cancer."

"You must miss him," she told him.

"Yes, I do," Frink nodded, "but he does write to me every month." He looked at her. "What's your father like?"

Wen-qi sighed. "My father was a ping-pong champion."

"An expert on the division of hitting the ball against the table in a pendulum manner," Frink said, impressed, "how intriguing."

Wen-qi looked at him, her expression looking heartbroken. "He choked on a ping-pong ball during one of his games and had died...," she sighed, "the heimlich maneuver was invented the very next day."

Frink looked at her, feeling remorsed. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Wen-qi sighed. "Although he is gone, all of China still talk of his oustanding career."

"Do you play ping-pong?" He asked.

She nodded. "Though, my technique is a bit rusty."

"Don't worry," Frink told her, "I'm a bit rusty with almost any sport. With all the throwing and shooting and *ga-haven* dodging ball."  
Wen-qi couldn't help but laugh. "Your voice," she told him, "I've never heard anything like it. All the interesting words and gibberish you put into a sentence."

"Well, I know it's annoying," Frink responded, embarrassed, "but technically, it runs in the family and-"

"I like it," she told him sincerely.

Frink could only smile, his heart beating rapidly as he looked at her.

"Door was open, robot wasn't around," called a familiar voice.

"Doo-wah?" Frink exclaimed as he turned around to see Homer, a digital clock in his hands.

"Oh, hello, Homer," Wen-qi greeted.

"Hey, Wen-qi," Homer said. He turned to Frink. "Hey, my alarm clock just went crazy in me and now the thing's busted and this green ooze is just coming out of it."

"Have you ever changed the battery?" Frink said through gritted teeth, annoyed that the obese man had walked in on his and Wen-qi's conversation.

"You change them?" Homer gasped. "I thought they were long-lasting, like Bubbalicious bubblegum!"

"Oh, sweet glaven!" Frink exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. He took the clock from Homer. "Fine, I'll fix it."

"Thanks, nerd," Homer told him.

"Allow me to assist you," Wen-qi told Frink, "I'd love to get my hands on some real technolgy."

"Why, that would be swell!" Frink exclaimed.

"Yeah, while you guys do your geek crap," Homer said bluntly, "got anymore of that tuna-flavored gum?"

"Freezer," Frink told him before he and Wen-qi came to a nearby desk..

"You seem very agitated by him," Wen-qi told him as he unscrewed the clock.

"Well, technically, I'm not the only one he's annoyed for so long," Frink replied.

"I can see you point," Wen-qi told him as she saw Homer from the corner of her eye, indulging more of Frink's experimented gum and risking the color of his tongue, "when he and his family had come to my country, he immediately treated it as if it were a Jackie Chan movie, picking fights with monks at the table and playing Buddhist god."

"Wow," Frink said, "he did something like that when he was in a salamander suit and running for mayor."

"Well, I'd assume he'd make a better mayor," Wen-qi huffed, "because your mayor is a married man who had just recently tried to get me to sleep with him."

"He does that to any woman," Frink told her, "he's like that because he's got power and *ga-haven* control of most things in this town besides Mr. Burns."

"Is Burns an evil man, too?"

"The worst."  
Before each knew it, their hands had barely touched as they both reached for screws. Looking at each other is pure surprise, Wen-qi blushed as she turned away while Frink coughed to distract himself.

"I think I should take a turn in fixing this," Wen-qi finally said as she took the clock and inspected it.  
"Um, good idea," Frink said, still blsuhing. "Um, excuse me for a second." As soon as Wen-qi was too occupied with the clock, Frink dashed toward Homer, who was laughing at himself in the mirror because of his tongue turning from green to purple. "Homer!" Frink whispered to him.

"S'up, Frink?" Homer asked. "Found out what the ooze actually was? Because I just remembered I had just recently eaten bacon in bed...and the bacon grease."

"Never mind that," Frink told him, "I need advice."

"You want advice from me?" Homer asked in pure shock. "A guy who hasn't even gone to college?"

"Well, you're married," Frink told him, "that's pretty fulfilled there."

"It's the Chinese girl, isn't it?" Homer asked him knowingly. "You want to get under that dress of hers, don't you?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say I'd want to get under her skin," Frink replied, playing his thumbs nervously, "of course, I'd really do want to experience what it would be like to mix the X with the Y chromosome."

"For a nerd that has never gotten laid in his life," Homer told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I will help you."

"Oh, sweet glaven, thank you!" Frink told him gratefully.

"Now here's the first thing you do," Homer instructed as he whirled Frink around so he could watch Wen-qi, "you go over there..."

"Yes?" Frink asked eagerly.

"Get a little close to her..."

"Uh-huh?"

"And ask her out."

Frink just looked at Homer. "That's it?"

"Hey, it worked for me with Marge!" Home told him. "The fourth time."  
Frink looked at Wen-qi once more, seeing how skilled and confident she was at fixing the alarm clock. His heart melted knowing that not only was she a pretty woman, she was also a very intelligent one.

"Just go," Homer whispered to him, "I'll be right behind you."

Frink gulped before he walked over back to Wen-qi.

Wen-qi saw him come over and smiled. "Frink, I have just finished fixing Homer's clock." She showed him her accomplishment.

"That's wonderful," Frink said nervously.

Silence stood between as they just looked at each other.

"Say, Wendy," Frink began nervously, "would you by any chance...um..."

"Yes, John?" Wen-qi asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Er...ga-hey, um..." Frink began to sweat as he adjusted his bowtie nervously.

Suddenly, he was shoved from behind and he found himself nose to nose with Wen-qi, either's eyes were wide. Frink turned around to see Homer behind him, giving him the thumbs up.

Frink took a deep breath before he looked back at Wen-qi.

"Are you willing to go out with a nerd like me?" Frink mentally kicked himself for saying something so ridiculous.

Wen-qi could only smile. "I would love to got out with a nerd such as yourself."

Frink's jaw dropped at her answer. Finally, his chance to date and ACTUAL female.

"R-really?" He asked slowly. "Oh, sweet glaven in a glass, that's great!"

"I'd like to know what'll be planned," Wen-qi told him, still smiling at the closeness of his face in front of hers.

"Oh, easy," Frink told her, "I've compiled a list of locations and what-not into this little pink book." He reached into his labcoat and pulled out a small, pink book. "Why, just recently, I've added this splendid nacho place that had opened in Springfield."

"Mmm...nachos...," Homer drolled as he stood between them, "when do we go?"

Wen-qi nervously scanned through magazines in search of beauty tips. Tonight would be the night she would go out with Frink, and she wanted to look her best, American style.

Ever since she had met Frink for the first time, she felt a sort of connection between them. Realizng that she was the first actual woman he had asked out in his life surprised her. To her, he was a perfect combination of attraction and kindness, two things she had longed for in a man. In hopes of winning his heart, she was certainly going to have to decide on an outfit besides what eyeshadow to apply... 

"Marge, isn't this a bit much?" Frink asked as he spread his arms wide while Marge measured his waistline.

"Now, Frink," Marge told him sternly, "this is the first real date you have...and I think it's best that you show Wen-qi what a real man you are."

"But I am a real man," Frink protested, "I can state all the elements from the periodic table from the metal to the *ga-hay* metalloids."

"Oh, that's really going to get you laid," Homer said sarcastically.

"Homer," Marge told him sternly, "a date doesn't always rely on sex. It's for two people to get to know one another and see if they can find love."

"Hey, it's better now than never," Homer said, "I mean, look at Skinner. He's fourty-four, dating Mrs. Crabapple, and still a virgin! A fourty-four-year-old virgin! Now does Frink want to end up like that?"

"I'm feeling very complicated from high up in my cerebellum to down to my puppet," Frink said nervously.

"Hey, at least that'll count as one of the many boners you'll pull on your date!" Homer laughed. Marge stabbed him in the pant-leg with her needle. "D'oh!"

"Now hold still," she told Frink as she began to sew, "oh, you are going to look so handsome after this."

"If that's possible," Homer muttered quietly to himself as he rubbed his leg.

"Brought you something, dear cousin," Akira said as he entered Wen-qi's room with a silky, blue dress.

"Oh my," Wen-qi breathed as she looked at it, "it's lovely."

"For my lovely Chinese cousin," he told her as he placed it on her bed, "I wish you the best on your date with Frink. He is a very good man."

"The real question is," Wen-qi began as she inspected her towel-wrapped hair in the mirror, "how come a good man like you, dear cousin, is not out there looking for a privileged woman?"

Akira sighed. "The only woman I can ever go for...is trapped in her own house."

Wen-qi turned around to look at him. "You mean, she can not get out?"

Akira nodded. "Her cousin, Cletus, is unable to bring her out no matter how wide he tears down his wall. She cannot seem to get free."

Wen-qi felt for her lonely cousin. "Perhaps she will receive liberation one day."

"But right now, it is your time for liberation," Akira told her, smiling, "I will leave you to your pampering." And with that, he left the room.

Wen-qi picked up the dress and placed it over her body as she inspected herself in the mirror.

To be the woman of Frink's dreams...

"Come on, Professor, let's see!" Bart called from outside the bathroom door.

"Ho-hey, hang on!" Frink said. "Apparently these pants are a lot tighter than I thought."

"I'm sorry, Frink," Marge apologized, "I ran out of jet black cloth."

"*Ga-hay*Okay, here."

And with that, the door swung open and Frink stood out. Everyone gaped in awe. He wore a stunning tux that even James Bond couldn't live up to. His buckteeth were perfectly brushed and his glasses were glistening.

"Wen-qi will be so surprised," Lisa said as she swooned over him.

"But there's one thing missing," Homer said as he stepped closer to Frink. He took out what appeared to be a bottle of cologne, entitled, 'Scent of a Wookie'. He applied some to Frink's armpits, then splashed some on his face, than matted some onto his hair. "There," Homer said proudly, "now if only I could just ditch the nerdy glasses, the geeky hairdo, and the dorky teeth."

"Homer, Frink looks fine the way he is," Marge told him.

"I suppose," Homer sighed.

"You are so going to get lucky tonight," Bart told Frink, giving him the thumbs up, "hook, line, and bed her."

Wen-qi tapped anxiously on the table as she looked at the clock, awaiting Frink to pick her up. Akira had gone out to run his restaurant, leaving her to worry whether the professor was either running late or had decided to cancel without telling her.

Finally, when Wen-qi was about to doze off, she heard the sound of a car horn honking outside...followed by an annoyed grunt and some colorful words that seemed to be directed at a poor animal.

Looking out the window, her expression brightened when she saw Frink standing beside a car, Homer was at the wheel. They both waved at her. Wen-qi waved in greeting as she rushed to door. She was greeted by Frink as soon as she opened it.

"*Ga-haven* Good evening, Wen-qi," Frink greeted nervously. Staring at her, Frink felt he could just melt into a pool of adoration, "well, you look lovely."

"The exact compliment for you," Wen-qi said, smiling, as she reached out and adjusted his bowtie.

Frink blushed madly. Then he stood beside her. "Shall we?" He motioned to Homer's car.

"Of course, professor," Wen-qi said as she hooked her arm under his, much to his surprise.

Entering inside the car, Wen-qi was greeted by Homer.

"Well," Homer said slyly as he looked at her in all her glory, "don't you look sexier tonight!"

Wen-qi blushed.

"Oh, yeah," Homer whispered to Frink excitedly, "so worth it."

"As you can see," Frink explained to Wen-qi as Homer drove them, "Homer is our designated driver."

"And unlike all those limo bastards," Homer explained, "I'm cheap but reliable!"

"Just don't get drunk again, *ga-hay* okay?" Frink told him frantically.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Homer whined. "I blame paternity!"

"Frink," Wen-qi said softly as she placed a gentle hand over his, "though the date hasn't even started, I must admit, I'm already excited."

"Gah...so am I," Frink told her sincerely, melting from her soft touch.

"First stop!" Homer announced as he placed the car to a screeching halt, sending Wen-qi and Frink forward. "That'll be five bucks an hour!"

"What is this place?" Wen-qi asked as she looked out the window.

"That, Wen-qi is one of the best restaurants in Springfield," Frink explained, "precisely because it is owned by Rainier Wolfcastle, Chuck Norris, and some other celebrity's ex-wife."

"I was once a food critic and gave it a bad review," Homer told her.

"It looks wonderful," Wen-qi breathed as she got out of the car.

"Hey, bring me a doggybag, okay?" Homer called out to them.

As time passed, and orders were made and consumed, Wen-qi and Frink began conversation.

"You literally went back in time to tell your child self to choose a different path?" Wen-qi asked, amazed.

"But of course," Frink nodded, "though, I have been hit by a truck twice and my time-machine was taken by a younger Carl, my semi-present self has fixed everything and here I am knowing that it never happened again. I mean, seriously, I stopped myself from letting it happen again."

"Such amazing things you've done," Wen-qi sighed as she looked at him dreamly, "you're a very brave man, breaking through time and space."

"Aw," Frink blushed, "I'm sure all the other scientists have probably done it out of boredom."

"I doubt it," Wen-qi laughed.

Suddenly, latin music blared through the room as the band began to play.

Wen-qi watched as some people began to come to the middle of the room and began dancing. Looking over at Frink, she smiled.

"Care to dance?" She asked, lending her hand.

"Oh, dancing," Frink said, "with all the boogies and bounces and *ga-hay* foot-stomping."

Wen-qi laughed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She could tell he had never dance with someone in his life.

"Here," she told him as she took his hands, "place this hand on my waist and hold my other hand, while I place my hand on your shoulder." Doing so, and so close to him, Wen-qi found herself blushing just as much as Frink was.

They slowly accommodated to the rhythm of the music as they danced. For some time now, all they could do was look into each other's eyes, smling and blushing.

"Is that cologne I'm smelling?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"To be honest," Frink told her, "it's Homer's cologne. I never brought myself to pampering my body of the male beauty products."

"Well, either way," she told him, smiling as she leaned closer, "I like your scent."

Frink madly blushed as he muttered excited gibberish to himself.

After dinner, Homer, while consuming leftovers from the doggybag Frink and Wen-qi brought back for him, drove them idly through town.

First, it was the movie theater; Wen-qi leaned close to Frink as they watched the horror movie, but Homer, sitting a few seat behind them, was the most frightened of all, letting out one of his terror screams during a bloody massacre on screen.

Next, it was at a carnival. Frink was trying to win Wen-qi a stuffed animal at a nearby booth, but he seemed to have trouble with his BB-gun. Homer, deciding to join in the carnival fun, assisted him and ended up having himself pelted with numerous BB pellets from angry pedestrians. But Frink won Wen-qi a stuffed animal anyway, out of technical foul caused by Homer..

"I had such a wonderful night, John," Wen-qi told him as Homer continued driving them.

"I did so, too," Frink told her, "with all the dancing and laughing and *ga-hay* winning prizes!"

Wen-qi laughed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I just love your voice, Professor."

Frink smiled, melting at her touch as he placed his hand over hers. "I love it, too."

Wen-qi could only smile. She leaned closer to him...only to be hauled forward due to the car stopping abrutptly.

"Sweet glaven!" Frink cried. "What happened?"

"Oh, blame me, huh? Homer slurred as he placed his head on the steering wheel. A beer bottle was in his hand.

He had just crashed the car into a nearby lightpole.

"Homer, you're drunk!" Wen-qi exclaimed.

"Your point, lady?" Homer gurgled.

Soon, the repairman man came. Homer was lying on the grass nearby, drunk and asleep.

"It'll probably take a while, pally," the repairman told Frink as he inspected the car, "give me an hour."

"We can wait," Wen-qi whispered to Frink, clutching his hand, "we're here in a park."

Awaiting for Homer's car to be fixed, Frink and Wen-qi walked down the well-lit trail of the park.

"I'm sorry Homer kind of made this date difficult," Frink told her.

Wen-qi shook her head. "He is simply like that, I understand. I just glad neither of us is hurt."

They sat at a nearby bench, discussing the night they had.

"America is wonderful, I must say again," Wen-qi laughed, "though, I can't see how you Americans can consume so much!"

"No, see, I'm one of the few Americans that eat on a daily basis," Frink explained, "and the other seventy percent consume until they are unable to see clearly."

"Like Homer?" Wen-qi smirked.

"Especially like him," Frink chuckled.

Silence stood between them as they tried their hardest to avoid each other's eyes.

"You okay?" Frink asked, trying to break the silence.

Wen-qi nodded. "Almost."

And it was with that reply that Wen-qi couldn't wait any longer as she pounced on top of Frink and kissed him, sending them both off the bench and into the grass.

Frink was utterly surprised by this. Not being pounced on, but to finally get his first, actual kiss of a woman. He just lay there as Wen-q- crushed her lips against his before finally breaking away to breath. She breathed steadily as she looked down at him.

"Sweet glaven..." Frink sighed in pure daze, "now I know why Homer's so eager to go home at night."

"I was so eager this night," Wen-qi told him, smiling, "I finally kissed the perfect man."

"Aw," Frink sighed, blushing, "oh, I've always dreamed to be called that."

Wen-qi could only laughed as she rolled on her side as she looked at Frink.

"Trust me," she told him, "I feel like all my dreams have come true..."

Wen-qi leaned on Frink lovingly as a now sober Homer drove them to her home.

Homer chuckled. "I think I know what'll happen next."

"Homer, please," Frink said, "you're lucky Chief Wiggum hadn't caught you drunk driving."

Soon, they arrived at Wen-qi's home. Frink walked her up to her door, then held her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for making this nerd extremely happy," he told her sincerely.

Wen-qi smiled. "Thank you for giving this Chinese woman her liberation," she told him, "allow me to ask you on a next date. Perhaps, maybe, tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'd love that!" Frink exclaimed. "And this time, I'll drive us...on my hover bike!"

"I'd love to experience that," Wen-qi laughed.

"Whoo, go, Frink!" Homer hooted from his car.

Frink smiled, embarrassed as he looked at Wen-qi. Finally, with self-encouragement, he kissed her.

Breaking away shyly, he slowly retreated back to the car.

"Goodnight, my dear professor," Wen-qi waved.

"Goodnight," Frink told her, "sweet dreams."

As soon as Homer drove off, Homer began bombarding Frink with questions.

"I know I was drunk," Homer told him, "so what happened the last few hours I was in a hangover?"

"Well," Frink began, "we went to the park-"

"You guys did it at the park?" Homer exclaimed. "Man, that's going to make YouTube tomorrow!"  
_

**_Word of advice: Never trust Homer Simpson as your chauffeur. :D_**


	3. Facing the Enemy

**_Who doesn't love nerds? :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Frink and Wen-qi's next date was just as wonderful as the first. A romantic ride on Frink's hover scooter through the night sky, dinner at Luigi's, gazing under the stars where they had their first kiss.

However, the conclusion to it was a bit unfortunate...

It was pouring rain and Frink had just managed to fly him and Wen-qi back to his house. Wen-qi called Akira and told him she would be staying under Frink's roof for the night. This, however, was very new to Frink. An actual woman, not robotic, staying at his house for the night. Oh, what a feeling!  
They both sat on a couch, drinking hot cocoa, while they watched lat night television from Frink's giant computer screen. Wen-qi smiled to herself as she snuggled close to him while he had one arm around her.

"Warm enough, my dear?" Frink asked her softly.

Wen-qi could only smile. "But of course."

"Indeed I am planning to invent a tempo-needing blanket that will give you the temperature you want, whether hot or cold," he babbled excitedly.

"I'd love to use that," she sighed as she placed a hand on the slope of his neck, "but for now, you're my blanket, John."

"Oh, the way you talk to me makes me feel so special!" He exclaimed. "Never in my life, would I ever hear a woman shower me with complements."

Wen-qi chuckled. "Then, obviously, those women have no brains."

"Oh, trust me, there are lots of those here in Springfield."

"I believe I've met some of them," she told him, "for instance, there's Ms. Springfield."

"Oh, her IQ is as low as Homer Simpson's," Frink said, "a snail could answer a simple math question faster than her."

"It is no surprise to me she has no real man in her life," Wen-qi sighed. She looked at Frink and smiled. "Like you."

"Oh, sweet glaven, I'm blushing!" Frink said.

Wen-qi laughed as she stroked his face, the face she so adored with his cute glasses and adorable buckteeth. For a woman to reject those was pure cruelness.

Just looking at him, he was a man of trust...a man she felt she could share openly with, even the darkest of confidential.

"Frink," she began nervously.

"Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you know exactly why I am here in America?"

"Well, I'd assume you were either here on business or vacation," Frink replied, "is there any other option?"

"Frink," she told him softly, "I'm being hunted."

Frink looked at her, his jaw dropped.

"Do-wah?" He exclaimed. He placed his hands on her shoulders in concern. "Who's after you?"

Wen-qi looked down, unable to stare at him. "The man whose proposal I had rejected," she told him quietly, "Fu Li."

"What does he want with you?"

A small tear slid down her cheek. "He wants me to marry him...marry him or die."

"Oh, dear Isaac Newton!" Frink cried. "I won't ever let that man get near you!"

Wen-qi sniffed as he held her close, her tears staining his labcoat. "You are not angered that I might've put your life in danger, with you pretecting me?"

Frink looked at her. "I've been a turkey my whole life," he told her, "for once, I want to be the lion, all tough and ferocious and *ga-hey* really courageous."

"But what if he kills you?" She said. "Akira and the Simpsons, I am worried enough as is, but you-"

"I'm a scientist," he told her, "I can protect myself using my own gadgets."

Wen-qi could only look at Frink...then she hugged him.

"I love you, John," she whispered to him.

Frink could hardly contain himself as soon as she said that. She said she loved him, and unlike the girls back in high school, she wasn't dared to say it and then hurt his feelings. These were true feelings of the heart...and his was beating rapidly right now.

"I love you," he told her, hugging her.

An hour or so, Frink led Wen-qi up to his bedroom.

"Here's where you can sleep," he told her as he motioned to his highly-technical bed, "it's not only a bed, but a weapons system so when burglars ever think of coming into the house, you're well-prepared."

"Thank you," Wen-qi told him gratefully.

"Well, I'll go and sleep on the couch," he told her, "good night." Be he could leave, he felt a tug on his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

He turned to see Wen-qi looking at him desperately, her grip gently firm on him.

"Please don't leave me," she begged, "sleep with me."

Frink only looked at her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I never slept in the same bed with a girl before," he said sheepishly, "well, except mother, because I was terrified of the dark until I was like twelve."

"I am terrified of being harmed," she told him as she brought him closer, "but not as terrified as not having you by my side and find you might never come back."

Frink placed a gentle hand over hers. "We'll both be okay, I've been through lots of chaos before."

"But Fu Lin is a very dangerous man," Wen-qi told him, "he has the money to hire the toughest thugs in China."

True, but does he have an IQ of two hundred?" Frink asked. "He can't outwit a nerd."

"Oh, I still worry for you life, John!" Wen-qi exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her. "Please...sleep with me."

"Of course," Frink told her. Deep down, he felt excited he was finally going to sleep in the same bed with an actual girl. However, that wasn't all he desired for in life...But Wen-qi was scared enough as is, and besides, he would probably mess up and make a complete fool of himself anyway.

Before he could say anything, Wen-qi kissed him, her arms grabbing at his shirt while he just stood there, surprised.

Breaking away, Wen-qi looked at him. "Never slept with a woman before, huh?" She breathed. "I'm guessing you haven't done the 'aftermath' either."

Frink nervously smiled. "Well, a nerd could dream..."

"Apparently, your dream isn't so far now."

Frink looked at her, confused. "What do you-ohhhhhh..."

Wen-qi blushed to herself as she slowly took Frink 's as they slowly laid on the bed.

Frink felt downright nervous. He was a middle-aged man with an IQ of two hundred, and his experience was zero. Wen-qi, on the other hand, seemed like she had done so before, as she began kissing his neck.

"Wen-qi," he breathed, his face becoming hot and turning red, "I'm a little *ga-hey* nervous."

Wen-qi raised her head and smiled at him. "Then let me do all the work then."

"Gah, okay..." Frink responded, sweating and nervously smiling at the same time.  
_

Homer idly walked into the Kwik-E-Mart, his cravings for sugar and grease kicking in.

"Hey, Apu," he greeted the Indian store clerk, "got anymore cherry swirl ice cream?"

"Yes, I do," Apu nodded, "but I do not think you will be in the mood for some right now."

"Why the hell not?" Homer demanded.

"Well, um," Apu began nervously. Then he pointed to his left. "Ask him."

Homer turned in the direction he was pointed and saw Frink sitting inside the open ice cream storage cabinet with a dazed, smiling expression.

"Uh, Frink?" Homer asked as he walked over to him. "Why is your ass in the ice cream?"

Frink looked at him, still smiling. "Oh, Homer," he sighed, "last night, I've become a real he-man."

Homer seemed confused. "Okay, I know you love your Marvel crap, but what's that got to do with sitting on the ice cream?"

"Homer," Frink began in annoyance, "me and Wen-qi did it."

"Did what?"

"Oh, sweet glaven," Frink muttered to himself, "it."

Suddenly, Homer's eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "You mean 'it'."

"Yes," Frink sighed, "I never really believed in magic...but last night proved otherwise."

"Well, it's great you finally lost your virginity," Homer told him, "now give me my ice cream."

Frink took one out from underneath him.

"Uh, give me one that isn't touching your ass."

As Frink drove his hover-scooter over Springfield, he decided to make a quick phone call before heading home.

"Hello?" Answered Wen-qi's voice through Frink's phone.

"Hello, my dear," Frink responded, "say, I need you at my house right away. It's an emergency." And with that, he hung up and sped home.

Waiting in his house, Frink smiled when he heard rapid footsteps nearing his house.

"John, what is it?" Wen-qi cried as she burst through the door. "Is an invention going wrong? Did Homer break something? What-" She was cut off whenFrink came in and held her before dipping her down, his face close to hers.

The look in Frink's eyes showed so much of why exactly he had called her.

"John," she said, surprised, "there is no emergency?"

"Oh no, my dear," Frink replied as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom, "frankly, this is the emergency."

And he quickly closed the door behind him.

Lying under the covers, Frink smiled to himself as Wen-qi leaned on his bare chest.

"I know it is a little too late to say this," he said sheepishly, "but pardon the quick-calling and grabbing and the *gah-hay* removing of the undergarmets."

Wen-qi smiled. "Trust me, I needed it just as badly as you did."

"I am the luckiest nerd in the world," Frink sighed, "however, I am not the only nerd to have slept with a woman."

Wen-qi blinked. "Who else has received experience?"

"Why, Jeff Albertson," he explained, "aka, Comic Book Guy. Of course, most of the women he's slept with are either way older than him or just quick-flingers."

"Sounds like, as you say, a hit-and-run," Wen-qi chuckled.

"Well, I can't exactly blame him," he said, "poor, lonely man."

"He'll find love," she told him, "you found me, didn't you?"

Frink smiled. "Best day of my life."

Wen-qi could only smile as she leaned closer to him.

"By the way," Frink began, "my father called earlier. He says he's coming over to visit. I told him about you."

Wen-qi blinked in surprise. "Did you tell him that I'm a Chinese woman?"

Frink understood why she seemed bervous. "Trust me, Madonna and Xena are complete infested standees compared to you."

Wen-qi blushed deeply. "Well, when is you father going to arrive?"

"Sometime tomorrow," Frink explained, "oh, I am so excited to see my father again! I'm also so excited as to when he meets you!"

"Seeing as you two are pretty much in comparison, I can predict an equal reaction," Wen-qi smiled.  
_

Wen-qi was right when she predicted Frink's father would very much be like his son. She watched as Frink raced into his father's arms like a small boy. The moment seemed so heartwarming...

"Oh, papa, it's so good to see you!" Frink exclaimed tearfully.

"Ah, it's so good to see my little schindler!" Mr. Frink said. As soon as the hug finished he turned to look at Wen-qi. "And this must be Wen-qi Wu."

"Hello, Mr. Frink," Wen-qi greeted politely.

"You sly dog!" Mr. Frink playfully punched his son's shoulder. "She's beautiful! So nice to see you!"

Before she knew it, she was brought into a big hug. The feel of his arms reminded her of when she had embraced her father when she was a young girl.

While Frink's robots brought Mr. Frink's suitcases upstairs, the trio sat around the living room deep in conversation.

"So," Mr. Frink began, "how did you two meet? Marvel convention?"

"Uh, no, they cancelled that, unfortunately," Frink replied, "due to obsessive disorder of some of our fellow nerds."

"The Simpson children brought me to your son's workplace," Wen-qi explained, "and that was when I met Mr. Attractive." She smiled at Frink.

"Oh, geez, don't make me blush in front of my pops," Frink said, his red becoming a deep cherry color.

Mr. Frink laughed at his son's reddened face. "So, Wen-qi," he began as he looked over at the Chinese woman, "what brings you here to America? Business?"

Wen-qi's eyes widened as soon as he asked that question. To give the dangerous details of her explanation for being in Springfield seemed like torture. She felt she already endangered her cousin, the Simpsons, and even Frink...but she felt she might endanger his father, too.

"Please, excuse me," she said quietly as she stood up from the couch and silently walked into the kitchen.

After she left, Mr. Frink turned to his son. "Was it something I said?"

Frink sighed as he shook his head. "No, pops," he told him, "see...she came to America because she felt this was her only asylum."

"Asylum?" Mr. Frink questioned. "Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"Frankly, trouble doesn't even begin to describe it," Frink told him, "though, I'm not sure if you're willing to listen to this."

"I'm all ears," Mr. Frink told him, "what's going on?"

About thirty minutes had passed when Frink concluded the story of Wen-qi's arrival in America. Wen-qi had rejoined them a few minutes earlier with a tray of green tea and dumplings, just in time to hear Frink end his explanation. Mr. Frink turned to look at Wen-qui.

"I understand the rough decisions you made to avoid something so severe," he told her softly, "and I assure you, Springfield is set for these kind of things. And I promise you, you are not endangering anybody, not even my son."

Wen-qi could only look at Mr. Frink as her boyfriend held her hand in assurance.  
"And besides," he told her, "it's been like almost a week. No threats have been made, no mad guns and all that Rambo hoi polloy, so there's really nothing to fear!"

"I guess you're right," Wen-qi said, still unsure.

"Well, I know what'll take your fears off your mind," Frink told her, "the town is having one of it's special banquets in honor of the recent opening of Evolve Kingdom(see "Love Again)."

"Ah, Evolve Kingdom," Mr. Frink sighed, "it seemed like only yesterday the only source of information kids could uncover for classwork was just mere textbooks..."

The banquet looked wonderful as the proud owners of Evolve Kingdom, Mr. and Mrs. Darwin, hosted it and people talked and had a good time. Frink and Wen-qi, along with Mr. Frink, arrived and were greeted by the Simpsons.

"Mr. Frink," Marge greeted as she embraced him, "it's been a while since we've seen you. Tell me, are you anywhere near finding a cure for cancer?"

"I'm eighty-five percent positive," Mr. Frink replied proudly.

"It's good to see you're adaption to the earth's wild-life preservations has concluded in close victory," Bart said.

"Why, Bart Simpson," Mr. Frink exclaimed, surprised as he knelt down to the boy and his siblings, "have you been studying?"

"Ever since Evolve Kingdom opened," Bart told him, smiling, "boy, I had no idea what I had slept through all these years!"

"Smart kid," Mr. Frink whispered to his son, "makes me wonder if he and his sisters are part of our family."

"That seems totally impossible," Frink told him.

While everyone sat at their tables, listening to Mr. and Mrs. Darwin's speech on the details of their successful theme park, Wen-qi excused herself to got to the restroom.

Wen-qi silently hummed to herself as she washed her hands. But a sharp voice stopped the happy tune and made her heart beat with fear.

"Hello, little flower."

Wen-qi quickly turned and gasped to see someone she thought she would never see again.

"Fu Lin," she gasped.

"In the flesh," he told her with a cold smile on his face, "and here in America...and here for you."

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your fiance?" He told her. "Cough up, woman, Vegas is hours away."

"I'll tell you what I've told you back in China," she told him with a slight trmor of courage, "my answer is no!"

"No, eh?" Fu Lin stated. "Well, then...grab her, boys."

Wen-qi turned to see two other, muscle-bound men reach at her with widened arms. Wen-qi barely dodged them as she sent a karate chop to one's neck while a hard punch to another's ribs. She screamed as she barely had time to avoid a bullet that missed her by a few inches and hit the mirror, sending glass shattering.

"Doo-wah?" Frink exclaimed as he and a few other townspeople turned to the restrooms to see what the commotion was about. "Wen-qi?"

"Everyone run!" She shouted as she dashed out the door. "Chinese mafia!"

It was her announcement that sent everyone in the room screaming and running for cover as Fu Lin and his thugs got out of the restroom and began shooting aimlessly.

"Oh, sweet glaven, you're not hurt!" Frink cried as he grabbed her hand as they ran for cover.

"Chief Wiggum!" Mr. Frink cried as he hid behind a table with the officer. "Do something!"

"Fine," Chief Wiggum said as he dug into his coatpocket, "say where's my gun?"

Before Frink and Wen-qi could hide, they stopped in their tracks...Fu Lin pointed his gun at them.

"Last chance, princess," Fu Lin warned her, "I may have waisted my bullets and not shoot a single ass in this stupid, American town...but I still got one bullet with your name on it. What's it going to be, eh? Marry me...or do death do us part?"

Wen-qi glared at the man that had threatened her and left her in fear. But spending her time in Springfield, being around the people she loved, being with the man she loved, she felt her courage boost through her as she stood her ground.

"No," she said firmly.

Fu Lin scoffed. "You had a nice life while it lasted." And then he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Frink cried as he stood in front of Wen-qi.

BANG!

Everything seemed like a blur for Wen-qi as the gunshot rang out. The bullet flew, Frink stood protectively in front of her...

...and Frink stumbled to the floor.

"John!" She cried as she knelt before him, clutching his head close to her chest.

"Foolish American..." Fu Lin sneered.

"Think again, fish face!" Said a voice.

Before Fu Lin could turn around, he stumbled to the floor as a bullet went though his lower rib cage. Behind him was no other than Bart Simpson, Chief Wiggum's gun in his hand.

"So you're the one who took my gun!" Chief Wiggum exclaimed as he stood beside him.

"Hey, I doubt you'd make a clear shot," Bart told him, "you're only half sober."

"Dear, God, my son!" Mr. Frink cried as he knelt beside Wen-qi and held his son's hands.

"Frink, please don't leave me," Wen-qi sobbed.

"Oh...uh..." Frink muttered, "*ga-hay*...oh, this is going to leave a mark."

Frink was rushed to the hospital, Wen-qi and his father in the ambulance with him. Now standing by his bedside, Wen-qi and Mr. Frink could only pray he would be alright.

"He'll be fine," Dr. Hibbert told them, "we were able to pull the bullet right out. And even if we didn't...well, he'd be sporting a pretty nice skin piercing." And he gave out one of his signature laughs. Wen-qi and Mr. Frink were not amused.

"Frink!" Bart and Lisa cried as they raced over to Frink's bedside, the rest of the family behind them.

"Oh, kids," Frink said as they each gave him an embrace, "thank glaven you're okay!"

"Bart, saved the day, did you know that?" Lisa asked.

"I was given the honor of handcuffing Fu Lin and his goons!" Bart said proudly.

"I hope those jerks rot in prison!" Mr. Frink said as he held on to one of his son's hands. "Almost killing my son!"

"Papa, I'm fine," Frink assured him, "I'm just glad Wen-qi's okay."

"Oh, John," Wen-qi sniffed, "I thought I lost you."

"Well, I'm here now," Frink told her, smiling.  
Seeing the couple were deep into one another's eyes, Mr. Frink and the Simpsons decided to give them some space and left the room. It was as if on cue, Wen-qi rushed to Frink's side and kissed him, before kissing his forehead and kissing his nose.

"I love you," she told him, "and I want to remain with you...here in Springfield."

Frink could hardly contain himself. "But what about your job?"

"I can find a better one here in the US," she assured him, "but screw work for now...I just want to spend my life with you."

"Oh, sweet glaven, Wen-qi Wu!" Frink exclaimed as he held her hands. "You've made getting shot the best moment of my life!"

Wen-qi laughed as she held his fave and kissed him.

"Ow!" Frink exclaimed, causing her to break the kiss. "Elbows on ribs, not good!"  
_

_**If possible, Bart just might become a police officer when he grows up. :)**_


	4. And Then There's a Ring

**_Last chapter, please read and review! :)  
_**_

"This is Kent Brockman, here with the news," the againg reporter announced as he walked by Town Hall, "two days after the Chinese mafie incident at Town Hall, Springfield has slowly brought itself back to it's normal, yet crappy self."

"We're not suppose to say 'crappy', Kent!" Arnie Pie told him through his headset as he guided his helicopter over Springfield.

"Oh, screw you, I nearly lost my head during the stupid incident!" Kent shot back. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to bring the news news toward our new town reporter, Ms. Wen-qi Wu."

"Thank you, Kent," Wen-qi said through her microphone as she walked down the sidewalk of Springfield, "no lives have been taken during that horrible day, however, Professor John Frink did get shot, but recovered shortly." She sniffed, knowing she had nearly lost her boyfriend that night. "And that is all the news I am very happy to report."

Wen-qi was very content with her new life: she had passed her citizenship test and was now a proud citizen of Springfield, and with that she was now a reporter. She had just moved in with Frink, but remained visiting her Akira twice a week. Mr. Frink decided to take a few months off from his exploring to spend time with his son and Wen-qi, whom he was allowed to refer to as his daughter as well as she was allowed to refer him to as her father. Life couldn't be any better...

...until partying at the Simpsons's house.

Everyone was enjoying and having a great time. Frink's father even had a beer-drinking contest with Barney and didn't even result in getting a hangover! Suddenly, it dawned on Homer that he hadn't seen Frink nor Wen-qi around in the party, so he set out through the house to look for him.

"Frink?" He called as he came upstairs, away from the party. "Wen-qi?"

Suddenly, he heard small murmurs from a certain room.

"Oh, ga-haven..." moaned a familiar voice.

Homer's eyes darted toward where the noise was...

His and Marge's bedroom.

Homer quickly burst through the door, finding the two under the covers in a tangle of arms.

"What the hell?" Homer exclaimed.

"Oh, sweet glaven!" Frink cried as he and Wen-qi quickly covered themselves under the covers. "How embarrassing!"

"Oh, geez, guys," Homer exclaimed, "we're having a party downstairs and here you are having one in my bedroom!"

"We're terribly sorry, Homer," Wen-qi said, a bit of the covers sliding down to show a bit of cleavage.

Homer quickly placed a hand over his eyes before temptation took over.

"Just get dressed and rejoin the party," he muttered before quickly closing the door.

Frink and Wen-qi got dressed and rejoined everyone, thankful no one but Homer had suspected of their disappearance.

"Hope you wiped your nerd sweat off my bed real good," Homer mutterd to Frink.

Frink blushed.

"What happened to Barney?" Wen-qi asked as she stared down at the man on the floor.

"Eh, lost a beer binging contest," Homer explained.

"Oh, he must've gone against father," Frink sighed, "papa was the beer-binging champion of Germany back in his day."

"And never got one hangover!" Frink's father said proudly, placing an arm around his son.

"Wen-qi, could I talk to you for moment?" Frink asked as his father began to talk with the kids. "In the kitchen?"

"Oh, don't even think of using the table as your substitute bed!" Homer exclaimed.

"No, Homer," Frink told him, blushing, "we're just talking in."

Frink took Wen-qi's hand and led her to the kitchen, away from everyone.

"I was going to tell you this while we were making love in the bedroom," he said sheepishly as they stood in the kitchen, "but Homer had barged in on us."

"What did you want to tell me?" Wen-qi chuckled.

Frink could only smile at her as he placed his arms around her as he looked into her eyes. "Wen-qi," he began softly, "never in my whole life could I have found a better female specimen than you. You've given me so much and made my life so much better."

"You made my life so much better, too," she sighed as she looked at him.

Frink nervously coughed as he fiddled with his bowtie to release some hot air burning within him. He took her hand and slowly stood on one knee.

"Wen-qi Wu," he began nervously as he searched through his coat pocket frantically, "will you...*ga-hay*...will you become my wife?"

It was with a small act of courage that Frink took out a smalle, leather box and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

Wen-qi gasped as she saw it. Her heart skipping a beat.

"Geez, I'm so nervous," Frink mumbled to himself, sweating as he awaited her answer.

Wen-qi laughed as she took the ring from the box and slipped it unto her finger. Then she smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Doo-wah, yes?" Frink gasped.

"Yes," she told him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I'll be your Mrs. Frink."

"Oh, sweet glaven in a glass!" Frink cried. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I love you, Wen-qi Wu."

Wen-qi smiled as she imbibed in his soft-embrace. "It's Wen-qi Frink, now, dear."

"What happened?" They turned to see Lisa and Bart enter the kitchen.

Frink and Wen-qi smiled at each other, then they looked at the kids.

"It's best if we tell it to everyone," Frink told them.

Roars of congratulations and applause could be heard from the Simpson residence.  
_**_Want Want to see a picture of Wen-qi and Frink as well their wedding? Go to my profile! Thanks for reading!_**

**__**


End file.
